Zettai Yabureru Nai Never Tear Us Apart
by momo-chan9
Summary: All of your favorite characters from Inuyasha in a crazy twisted romantic comedy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.yada yada yada.*sigh* -.-||  
  
Zettai Yabureru Nai [Never Tear us Apart]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was morning in the Sengoku Jidai as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were walking on a dirt path towards a village in search of the Shikon no Kakera. As they were walking, an old man slumped towards them, drenched in blood. He had apparently been slaughtered, and was on the verge of death. He said, "A.youkai.is slaughtering.the village." and as he finished those few words, he fell to the ground, his blood soaking the dirt. "He's right.There is a strong scent of human blood in the air." Inuyasha said, his nose sniffing the air. "Well, then let's go, Inuyasha! We have to help those people!" Kagome shouted at him as she ran towards the village. "Alright, but only if the youkai possesses a fragment of the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha said as he ran after Kagome. Sango called Kirara and her and Miroku jumped on, as well as the little kitsune.  
When they arrived at the village, all of the villagers were dead. The youkai noticed Inuyasha and the others and headed straight towards them. "Ahhhhhh!" Shippou yelled as he jumped on to Kagome's shoulder. "Calm down Shippou. It'll be alright as long as Inuyasha protects us." Kagome said with great confidence. "It appears to be a snake youkai." Sango yelled to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were about 10 feet in front of Miroku and herself. "This will be easy! It doesn't look that strong anyway!" Inuyasha said as he dodged the snake's tail. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango said as she threw her boomerang. It soared through the air and cut a deep gash in the snake's body. "Wow! It must be strong since it wasn't cut in half by Hiraikotsu." Miroku exclaimed. "Hehehe. It may be able to withstand Hiraikotsu, but there is no way in hell it can withstand my Tessaiga, especially the Bakuryuuha.Tessaiga's ultimate technique." Inuyasha said with a deadly tint to his voice. He unsheathed Tessaiga and grasped it tightly. He started to run towards the youkai, when all of the sudden its tail hit Inuyasha from behind, knocking him face-first on the ground. "Kuso" He said as he got up. 'He'll pay for that.Now, to concentrate on finding where the two winds meet.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "There it is! I see it!" Inuyasha said loudly. He then swung Tessaiga as hard as he could. Yellow blades shot from all directions toward the youkai. It tried to get away, but it was to late. Three blades hit the snake youkai, causing it to scream in pain and then it fell to the ground, its body slowly disintegrating into the soil. Kagome walked over and picked out the Shikon shard. It suddenly turned from black, to a shiny white crystallized color. "There. Now that it's purified, I'll add it to our other shards." Kagome said to everyone while Inuyasha stood there with a big triumphant look on his face.  
  
That's it for now.please comment! But no flames!!! Im new at this so..bear with me..tee hee 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.yada yada yada.*sigh* -.-||  
  
Zettai Yabureru Nai [Never Tear us Apart]  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They continued on their search for the Shikon no Kakera, but the only problem was, that there wasn't many left, because when they last encountered Naraku, he had almost all the shards. This was because Kikyo had stolen the shards that they had collected a long time ago and gave them to Naraku. He was only inches away from completing the jewel. That was why they were still searching for the shards, so Naraku wouldn't gather them all. They had no idea what Naraku would do with them, but for one thing, it wouldn't be good.  
They walked on, all thinking of their great accomplishment, although it wasn't really a big deal. As they walked, nighttime grew closer and they would need a place to sleep. There wasn't a village for miles and it was dangerous to travel at night, so they stopped in a clearing that was surrounded by trees. "Do we really have to sleep here?" Shippou whined as he lay in Kagome's arms. "Why does it matter to you, twerp?" Inuyasha spat at Shippou. "Calm down you two" Miroku said with great ease. "Houshi- sama.I feel and evil aura surrounding us at great speed." Sango said, getting up and grasping her Hiraikotsu. "Show yourself and we shall show you mercy" Miroku shouted into the dark that surrounded them. They all felt a big gust blow towards them. "Calm down Monk, I ain't gonna hurt you." Said a familiar voice coming from the trees. Kouga appeared in front of the group, wind and dirt following him. "Uhhhggg." Said Inuyasha. "Why do YOU have to be here?" "For your information, Mutt-face, I came to see Kagome, not you." Kouga said as he made his way toward Kagome. 'Oh dear.here it comes.' Kagome said to herself. "Don't you touch her wolf- boy." Inuyasha said, getting up quickly. "Is that a challenge, Mutt- face?" "Sure, why not. I'm up for a little after-dinner exercise." Inuyasha said, unsheathing Tessaiga. Kouga ran towards Inuyasha, and as he passed, he forced a fist into he face, knocking Inuyasha onto his back. Kagome stood up and ran to Inuyasha. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?! Kagome asked as she rushed by his side. "Feh." Inuyasha said as he got up. "Was that it wolf-boy?" Inuyasha yelled across the clearing. All of the sudden, Kouga sniffed the air and quickly turned and sped through the trees. Inuyasha just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Okay then." Kagome said as she looked at the excess dust left by Kouga. "He must have had something important to do." Sango said, looking at where Kouga had run off. They all stood there for a few minutes, puzzled why Kouga had suddenly took off. The silence was broken when Miroku sat down and said, "It must have been urgent for him to leave that quickly." He said with absolute calmness. "I actually had a chance to kill him and win Kagome over.." Inuyasha said as he bared his fangs in the direction that Kouga sped of to. "What did you just say.Inuyasha?" Kagome said, as she blushed a little. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" Kagome said to Inuyasha. "Uhhhhhh.nothing.I said nothing. I didn't mean anything that I just said. Why would I want you, wench?" Inuyasha said, as he blushed a little too. Kagome anger rose as high as possible. "Inuyasha....O-S-U-W-A- R-I!!!!!! OSUWARI!!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!! Inuyasha went straight down. Face first. After Kagome osuwari-ed Inuyasha about 10 times, he was in a 10-foot hole, and she was already stomping off. "Uh oh. You know what, Sango? This feels like Déjà vu." Miroku said while watching Inuyasha twitch in the new hole ha had formed in the ground. "I agree, Houshi- sama." Sango said, also watching Inuyasha, his face still in the dirt.  
  
Ok..you like so far? I'd love to hear from you guys..so plz comment!!! :x 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.yada yada yada.*sigh* -.-||  
  
Zettai Yabureru Nai [Never Tear us Apart]  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'I can't believe him! He said that he liked me! He actually likes me! But then he goes and denies it. Ugghhhh! That baka! I should have osuwari-ed him so much, that it knocked some sense into him. I thought that he did like me.I mean, I like him, don't I? Or does he still like Kikyo? He couldn't! When he said that he liked me, my heart skipped a beat. But oh well. I guess that I won't know for a while. I guess that I'll go home. I haven't been to school in a while. I might as well go pick up my books so that I can study.' Kagome thought to herself. She made her way to the well, and looked down into it. "I wonder if Inuyasha will think that I'm mad at him.I'll only be gone for a few hours. Oh well, here it goes!" Kagome jumped into the well, and in seconds, she was back in her time. 'It'll be good to see mom, Souta, and Grampa.' She thought to herself as she made her way towards the main shrine where her family lived. Souta was watching TV and Ms. Higurashi was re-potting a plant. She looked up and she saw Kagome and immediately stopped what she was doing. "Hello Kagome dear!" She said with enthusiasm. "Hey mom. Where's grampa? He went off to the store to buy groceries for dinner. He will be back shortly." Ms. Higurashi replied. "I just came to pick up my books so that I can study." Kagome exclaimed. "Alright. Hey, come to think of it, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome began to get angry again. "I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE AROUND THAT BAKA!!! EVER!" Kagome yelled. Her mom backed away a few steps and went back to re-potting her plant. Kagome went to her room to get her books and sat down on her bed. It was really late and she was really tired. She thought to herself, 'Just for a few minutes.then I will go back to the Sengoku Jidai.' But instead her eyes didn't open and she ended up sleeping on her bed. She dreamt about being back in Sengoku Jidai with everyone. But mostly about Inuyasha.  
"Where is that wench?!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped from tree to tree keeping a close eye out for her. "I think that you really did it this time Inuyasha," said Miroku as he paced up and down thinking of where Kagome could be. "Maybe a youkai got her!" Shippou said, now weeping at the thought of a youkai catching Kagome and taking her away. "What if she was eaten?!" Shippou was now running around in circles crying very loudly. He then cried even louder when Inuyasha came over and hit him in the head with his fist. "Stop it you two! I think that I know where Kagome is!" Sango said. Inuyasha immediately stopped hitting Shippou, Shippou stopped crying, and Miroku stopped pacing. All was quiet. "I have a feeling that she went back to her own time." Sango said calmly, now stroking Kirara (A/N: notice that Kirara hasn't been mentioned in the story at all until now. lol). "Why would she do that?!" Inuyasha snapped. "Probably because you made her angry. Remember? She osuwari-ed you about 10 times, called you a "baka", then walked off." Miroku stated. "Oh. You mean that? Why would she be mad about what I said earlier?" Inuyasha protested. "Oh, this is ridiculous! I am going to her time to bring her back! We can't continue the search for the Shikon no Tama without her!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou as he ran towards the well that connected the two worlds together.  
When Kagome had awoken that morning, she had completely forgotten about Inuyasha and the others. So, she got dressed quickly, then rushed to the kitchen to get something to eat. She then ran straight out the door, completely forgetting her schoolbooks, which was half the reason why she came back to her time. The other reason was Inuyasha, but she figured that she had to forgive him sometime, so she went to the well.  
She looked down into the well for a few seconds, then she jumped. When she climbed to the top of the well, she looked up, and her nose touched someone else's. She found herself staring into 2 golden eyes. It was Inuyasha. They stayed like that for 5 seconds and then pulled away, both red in the face. Kagome climbed out of the well, Inuyasha backed away, and after about 10 second of silence, Inuyasha started remembering his anger and asked why Kagome had left. "Where were you?! I Iooked all over for you, but I could find you! Shippou thought a youkai had gotten hold of you, Miroku had no idea where you were, and Sango thought that you went back to your time. So I went with my gut and went straight to the well. I was about to jump in to go get you in your time, when I uh.you know." Inuyasha exclaimed. "He was red in the face again. Kagome was too. "Inuyasha." Kagome said with an apologetic voice. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still red in the face. "Gomen Nasai." Kagome said, now a small smile curved on her face, but she still looked very apologetic. Inuyasha turned even redder in the face and after a few seconds of silence, Inuyasha said, "Let's go, Kagome." She knew that he accepted her apology and she sped up a little to catch up to him. She put her hand to his, and grasped it softly. He turned his head toward her, blushing, and saw that she was smiling at him. They walked back to were Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, holding hands, smiling, and blushing slightly.  
  
That's it for now.please comment! But no flames!!! Im new at this so..bear with me..tee hee 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.yada yada yada.*sigh* -.-||  
  
Zettai Yabureru Nai [Never Tear us Apart]  
  
Chapter 4  
  
dashed towards the direction where they heard Inuyasha's voice. As they arrived at the scene, Sango shouted, "Hiraikotsu!" as she threw her boomerang. It soared through the air and missed the youkai on its way, but on the back, it was blown off course by a strong gust. "What happened?" Sango asked Kagome. "I don't know." Kagome said. Then a thought struck her, but before she could say anything, Kagura and Kanna appeared from behind a tree. "I should have known." Said Inuyasha, as he unsheathed Tessaiga. "I'll kill you for real this time." Inuyasha said as he bared his fangs in her direction. "What are you going to do, Inuyasha? You cannot use the Kaze no Kizu on me because I control the wind. And if you try, Kanna will force it back on you. Remember the first time that happened? You almost died." Kagura said calmly. "I know what I can and cannot do." Inuyasha said as he got angrier at every word that she said about him. But then he jumped directly into the air because a giant snake- like tail came straight at him. He came back to the ground, the same look on his face as before. "This snake is really pissing me off." Inuyasha started quietly, but then got louder with each word. He ran towards the snake youkai and swung the Tessaiga straight down the center of the snake. Its body disintegrated a few seconds after its body was cut in two. "Now with that little distraction out of the way, I can focus on killing you." He said as he gripped Tessaiga firmly. "I will not rest till your dead!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagura, as he focused on the Kaze no Kizu. He saw as the winds collided together to form the wind scar. He was still talking to Kagura as if he wasn't focusing on the Kaze no Kizu. "So, what are you going to do now, Inuyasha?" Kagura asked with a smirk on her face. Kanna was sitting by a tree, watching closely, also ready if Kagura needed her. Kagome was not by Inuyasha this time. Instead, she was standing with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. Kanna was right in front of them, not even aware of them being there. So, Kagome took her chance and pulled out her bow and arrow. She then snuck behind Kanna and shot her arrow. It shinned a purplish light and missed Kanna. She didn't even notice. Kagome's arrow hit the place where the Kaze no Kizu was being formed. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he immediately jumped into the air, and hit Kagura with Kaze no Kizu. "No! I won't let you destroy me!" She then jumped back, avoiding the Kaze no Kizu as best as she could. She didn't get by that easily though. Her skin was burned, her kimono, singed, and cut in many places. "If that won't work on you, then let's try the Bakuryuuha." Inuyasha said, as he was almost laughing evilly. Kanna had turned around after what had just happened so that she could deal with Kagome. Kagome grabbed another arrow and placed it to her bow. Kanna adjusted her mirror so that she would be able to suck in Kagome's soul, but Kagome fired the arrow. She was aiming for Kanna's head, but hit the mirror instead. Kanna immediately yelled a piercing scream and disintegrated into thin air. "Wow.I didn't think that that was her weak spot." Kagome said breathless. "Oh, well, as long as its done." Sango said as she gave Kagome a pat on the back. Miroku came over and did the same, except lower (A/N: ewww.. hentai.lol). The only reward he got was a big slap on the face. Kagome and Sango walked away.disgusted. Inuyasha continued his battle with Kagura. He was about to use the Bakuryuuha, Tessaiga's ultimate attack. He had almost destroyed her with one blow of the Tessaiga when he used the Kaze no Kizu. But this time, he was going to finish her off. "Prepare to die, Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled as he gripped the Tessaiga even tighter. She jumped into the air and swung her fan, causing the Fuujin no Mai, the Dance of the Wind Blades. Inuyasha tried to dodge them, but they caught half his body, including his right arm and leg and his chest. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards him. He fell to the ground, then said, "Feh. These scratches are nothing." The top of his kimono was severed in many places, blood pouring from each area. "One more blow of the Tessaiga and she will no longer be among the living. Hey.where's Kanna?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around, sniffing the air with his nose. "Oh.um.about that.I um.sort of.shot her with my arrow." Kagome said, a little embarrassed. "Good job, Kagome!" Inuyasha said as a big grin slid across his face. Kagome looked down. Her face was bright red. "Well, now that I don't have to worry about her anymore, I'll go and finish off Kagura!" Inuyasha said with a slightly evil grin spread on his face. He gripped Tessaiga. He started to run at her, and then he dipped his claw into one of his wounds, jumped into the air, and shouted, "Hijin Ketsusou!" (A/N: it means, "flying blade blood claws") Kagura missed the attack barely. "Oh please, Inuyasha. You don't think that that would destroy me, do you?" Kagura asked calmly. "No, but this will!" He jumped into the air, swinging Tessaiga as hard as he could. "Bakuryuuha!!!!" He yelled and Kagura gasped. 'Can it be.it's the legendary wind technique.Bakuryuuha..I will never be able to live through this.' she thought to herself. And with one last grimace, she was gone. Her body disintegrated into thin air. "Heh. That will show her never to mess with me! Not that she will be able to now." Inuyasha said as he re-sheathed Tessaiga. "Now that that's over with, let's take care of your wounds." Kagome said with a great sigh. "Feh. These are of no importance." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Oh, really?" Miroku walked over to him and patted him on the back. Inuyasha fell to the ground, pain passing through his body. "What were you saying, Inuyasha?" Sango asked while standing by Kagome. They all stood there for a moment, watching Inuyasha twitch in pain. They all sighed, turned on their heals, and headed for Kaede's village. 


End file.
